Acnologia
|image= |kanji=アクノロギア |rōmaji=''Akunorogia'' |alias=The Black Dragon (黒龍 Kokuryū) The Black Dragon in the Book of ApocalypseFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Page 5(黙示録にある黒き龍 Mokushiroku ni aru Kuroki ryuu) |race=Dragon/human(formally) |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Earth Land |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |manga debut=Chapter 251 |anime debut=Episode 122 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Acnologia (アクノロギア Akunorogia), also known as The Black Dragon (黒龍, Kokuryū), and fearsomely reputed as The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, is a powerful Dragon that assaulted the Fairy Tail Mages on Tenrou Island in the year of X784.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252 Appearance Acnologia is a mastodonic dragon whose entire upper body, is covered in black, round scales, which in turn are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. Its lower body, specifically its belly, inner tail and legs, is grey in color, and seems to be rather smooth. It possesses a blunt, rounded head with four large and elongated plates extending backwards, and has white beady eyes. Its mouth is full of sharp teeth, and below it is an elongated protrusion pointing downwards. Acnologia’s gargantuan, multi-layered wings are composed of the very same plates covering its whole body, which take on a formation reminiscent of a bird’s feathers. Its massive tail splits in two at its end, where the black plates disappear, and takes on a double stinger-like appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 30, cover Personality While the other Dragons appear somewhat friendly to Humans, Acnologia is antagonistic towards them, and views them as insignificant. As Zeref puts it, it sees them as nothing more than insects pestering him, which is why he does not even respond to them, when they try to converse with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 13-14 History Long time ago, he was originally human when he joined in the war for the coexistance betweeh dragons and humans. It was unknown what type of dragon slaying magic that he used during the war. In the end, he killed off many dragons and was bathed in their bloods. This caused him to transform into a dragon that he was known today. The war was also known as the Festival of the Dragon King. For many years, Acnologia has roamed Earth Land and was renown as an infamous, feared Dragon, that was known for single-handedly wiping out an entire country.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 123 At some point in time, Acnologia ran into Gildarts Clive when the Mage was on his "100 year quest" on Zonia Mountain. In an instant, Acnologia took Gildarts' left arm, left leg, and an unspecified organ, leaving him to die before flying away, though Gildarts managed to survive, albeit with difficulty.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 14-16 Synopsis Tenrou Island arc Acnologia comes to Tenrou Island, wreaks havoc on it, and fights the Fairy Tail members on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Page 20 In the battle, it causes so much devastation that Makarov is forced to hold him off to allow the other Fairy Tail Mages to escape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 5-20 As the two fight, Acnologia is eventually able to knock Makarov to the ground. Just as it is about to kill Makarov, all of Fairy Tail comes back and starts attacking the dragon. Acnologia then flies into the air, and seemingly destroys Tenrou Island, and all the Fairy Tail members on it with his "Dragon's Roar".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 1-15 After these events, Acnologia takes back up to the skies and disappears from sight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 20 Magic & Abilities Dragon Roar: As all dragons and Dragon Slayers, Acnologia can perform a breath attack of its element. It is unknown what such element is, but once it is fired in the form of a giant beam it is capable of causing a huge explosion, which was enough to create a gigantic crater in the water surrounding Tenrou Island and Cana Alberona even believed that it would be able to destroy the island completely.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 12-18 Flight: Being a dragon, Acnologia possesses the ability to fly, using its large wings to travel over long distances, maneuver high up in the air and perform aerial assaults on those below it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 4-5 Immense Durability: Acnologia was shown capable of shrugging off all the attacks from the Fairy Tail members who came to Makarov's aid. Even those from Mirajane Strauss who was utilizing her Satan Soul form and the ones from three different Dragon Slayers, whose Magic is supposed and thought to be able to slay Dragons, were utterly useless against it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 8-11 Immense Strength: Given its gargantuan size, Acnologia is capable of easily reducing a wide area into rubbles simply by landing on it after flying high up into the sky,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 10-11 and to engage in a physical confrontation with Makarov in his Titan form, injuring him in the processFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 16-17 and eventually gaining the upper hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 3-4 Despite easily dominating the various Fairy Tail members, many of which possessing S-Class abilities, on Tenrou Island, Gildarts claimed that Acnologia was not using the same level of power it did back during their past confrontation, and that it seemed like it was just playing around with them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 11 Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Acnologia References Navigation Category:Dragon Category:Characters Category:Magical creatures Category:Villains